


What Lovers Do

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tom decide to do what lovers do</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts), [dracaenia (Arel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts).



 

* * *

Tom?"

"Yes?"

"How do two people have sex?"

Tom looked up to the younger boy puzzled. "Why?"

"Lestrange says we aren't really lovers until we had sex."

Tom hummed. "Do you want to have sex?"

Harry blushed but nodded.

 ------------

A few days later

 "So here says: hair pulling." tom took hold of Harry's hair and pulled it slightly so not to hurt him. "Ass grabbing, neck holding." Tom took his hands down and grabbed Harry's bottom as Harry, blushing deep red, took hold of Tom's neck. "Lip biting, neck sucking." Harry bit his bottom lip as Tom leaned forward and suck on his neck. It was a strange feeling... "Finally... pillow biting and back scratching." Harry went to the bed and grabbed the pillow pulling it to his face biting on it, as Tom let his nails scratch the surface of Harry's back under his shirt.

"That's it?" he asked when they were done and glancing at the book, it sure looked like it. "Doesn't seem anything special."

\-------------

 

 Couple years later Harry remembers back on that one time and then at what had just happened right now... Kay maybe they hadn't had been having sex for years... just maybe. They were lovers and they'd been having sex... kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stupid I wrote because of the picture


End file.
